8 protagonistas, 4 estelas de colores y un sentimiento: Amor
by andrea.zelaya.969300
Summary: Para derrotar a las chicas super poderosas Him crea a su niña perfectamente malvada: Bell, quien tiene la inteligencia de Bombón, la fuerza de Bellota y la dulzura de Burbuja, ¿Cómo podrán vencer a Bell nuestras niñas?. Parejas: Bombón x Brick, Butch x Bellota, Burbuja x Boomer y Bell x Blaine.
1. Chapter 1

**_Advertencia: Las PPG no me pertenecen y con PPG quiero decir a sus personajes y demás dicho esto no violo ninguna ley de derechos de autor._**

**_Nombre: Desconocido aun._**

**_INTRODUCCION_**

Desde que fueron creadas por su profesor amado y querido han protegido Townsville sin importar que, siempre tuvieron victorias y dieron lo mejor de sí para salvar a los ciudadanos que las aman y respetan, a sus 16 años Bombón, Bellota y Burbuja estudian y luchan contra el crimen y las fuerzas del mal.

Por otro lado los Ruddysruff Boys siguen dando lucha de vez en cuando lo curioso es que ahora ya no las odiaban algo estaba pasando con ellos y ellas pero ninguno lo iba a admitir, los chicos quisieron vigilarlas más de cerca y ahora ellos estudiaban en la misma escuela que las nenas, el trio de hermanas objeto pero la respuesta de los mayores fue "todos tienen derecho a redimirse pero ellos estarán en la cuerda floja".

Los villanos ya no eran tan peligrosos como recordaban ellas cuando tenían 10 años, ahora todo parecía más fácil y lo complicado era: Su vida adolescente.

En algún lado de la oscuridad y las tabernas de la maldad se encontraba Él, molesto tirando todo de su escritorio, pensando ¿Cómo es que nadie las podía derrotar? ¿Por qué ningún villano podía vencerlas? Tenían que tener un punto débil… algo…

Fue entonces que lo miro, una escena de los Ruddys contra las Chicas y de ahí surgió su idea: _Crear a la niñita perfectamente malvada._

"Azúcar, flores y muchos colores, estos fueron los ingredientes que Him uso para crear a la niñita perfectamente malvada pero intencionalmente agrego otros ingredientes a la fórmula: La sustancia X y la de la maldad."

Y así nació… Bell.


	2. Chapter I El comienzo del caos

**_Advertencia: Las PPG no me pertenecen y con PPG quiero decir a sus personajes y demás dicho esto no violo ninguna ley de derechos de autor._**

**_Nombre: Desconocido aun._**

* * *

**_Capitulo: 1 "El comienzo del caos"_**

* * *

_La ciudad de Saltadilla, esa donde el ciudadano promedio trabaja arduamente,_

—¡Buenos días Jorge! — Saluda un sujeto de traje azul marino al señor Jorge el cual todas las mañanas ponía sus frutas frescas al aire, un señor algo rellenito con bigote gracioso color café le regreso el saludo y le arrojo una manzana. —Va por la casa Ed ¡Buen día!.

_La ciudad en donde el crimen nunca descansa,_

—¡Manos arriba ladrón! — exclama un oficial apuntándole al sujeto de la media en la cabeza, el tipo es arrestado y subido a la patrulla. —Buen trabajo Eric— le dice su compañero y este sonríe. —Hay que hacer lo que se pueda Charles— le respondió y ambos subieron a su vehículo y se marcharon rumbo a la prisión de Saltadilla.

_Y también es el hogar de nuestras dulces niñas heroínas así como Saltadilla es hermosa ¡En estos momento está siendo atacada por un monstruo horrible!_

Un ser grande que más bien parecía un lagarto parado en dos patas y con las otras estaba destruyendo edificios completamente verde y con escamas más oscuras en toda su espalda, sus ojos amarillos. —¡Raaaaaaw! — exclamo el ser maligno mientras destruía todo a su paso.

Mientras tanto en la alcaldía se encontraba un sujeto de estatura baja pelón comiendo despreocupado sus pepinillos. —Que delicia— dijo mientras se chupaba los dedos a los 5 segundos entra su asistente personal la señorita Bellum alarmada. —¡Alcalde! Están atacando a la ciudad es hora de llamar a las niñas— dijo la peli naranja.

—¡Señorita Bellum! ¿Por qué no me dijo antes? — pregunto y después acerco su muñeca derecha para dejar ver una especie de pulsera plateada la cual tenía los tres colores que caracterizaban a las PPG: Rosa, Verde y Celeste, oprimió un botón para contactar a las chicas, quizá habría funcionado lo del teléfono pero esa idea ya estaba descartada desde hace algún tiempo y ahora el alcalde y las chicas usaban esas pulseras para tener contacto más rápido. —¡Chicas un monstro ataca la ciudad las necesitamos! — exclamo alarmado el peloncito.

En la preparatoria de Townsville se encontraba una peli naranja saliendo de su clase de matemáticas, una hermosa joven de bellos ojos rosados, su cabello estaba recogido en una coleta y esta le llegaba debajo de la cintura, la coleta era adornada con un gran moño rojo, su ropa era una camisa blanca y sobre esta un chaleco azul marino con encajes dorados y el logro de la escuela en el lado derecho, una falda de tablones del mismo color, calcetas blancas y zapatos negros, su mochila era rosa y en su muñeca derecha tenía el brazalete plateado que le hacía tener contacto con el alcalde y sus hermanas. —Enterada, voy en camino. Bellota Burbuja las veo haya— dijo la líder y salió de la escuela volando dejando una estela de color rosa.

Por otro lado en la preparatoria para ser exactos en las canchas deportivas se aprecia a Bellota encestar el balón, la hermana intermedia de las tres quien es descrita como la más ruda y fuerte del trio pero también una de las chicas más atractivas por su físico, el cabello de Bellota le llega hasta los hombros y traía puesto en ese entonces su uniforme deportivo que consistía en un short verde holgado y una blusa de tirantes deportiva del mismo color con tenis negros, con la encestada logro ganar la práctica del día de hoy. —¡Si! ¡Soy la mejor! — grito eufórica en eso su amiga Robin la abraza. —¡Felicidades! — le dijo y Bellota sonreír un poco. —Robín estoy sudada…— dialoga la PPG y se separa un momento para ir a su mochila y secarse un poco el sudor en eso ve parpadear su brazalete. —¡Bellota! ¿Dónde rayos estas? Necesito que traigas tu trasero blanco a la batalla— le dice Bombón enojada mientras bloqueaba un ataque del monstro, acto seguido la chica peli negra toma sus cosas rápido y sale corriendo de la cancha deportiva mientras que Robín suspira y toma asiento, quiere tanto a sus amigas que siempre se preocupa cuando luchan contra el crimen, fuera de la cancha se ve la estela de color verde sobre el cielo azulado.

En algún salón de la escuela donde se reúnen los jóvenes para su clase de dibujo se encontraba la menor de las hermanas, Burbuja quien era una bella chica de cabellos rubios recogidos en dos coletas, bellos ojos azules y traía el mismo uniforme que su hermana Bombón, salía muy contenta de su clase en eso recibe la llamada del alcalde y sale de la escuela rápidamente y segundos después se logra ver su estela azul en los cielos. —Rayos… ¿Por qué el crimen nunca descansa? — hizo la pregunta para si misma, suspiro y cuando llego noto que Bellota apenas aterrizo. —Hermanita ¿Cómo va todo? — le dice Burbuja a Bellota, esta arroja la mochila a un árbol donde justo estaba la de Bombón. —Pues acabo de llegar y con muchas ganas de patear traseros— le respondió y rápidamente voló hacia el monstro, Burbuja dejo su mochila en el mismo lugar y emprendió el vuelo para ayudar a sus hermanas.

Bombón es golpeada por una garra del reptil verde haciéndola enojar. —¡Estúpido! ¡Mi uniforme! — grito molesta, eso hizo reír a Bellota. —¡Bombón! ¡Lenguaje! — le grito al tiempo que le lanzaba un láser al oponente llamando su atención, la mayor siente sus mejillas arder. —¡No estamos para tener modales con estos tipos! — se defendió pero entonces tuvo una idea y ocuparía la distracción de Burbuja y Bellota se acercó a la menor y le explico el plan acto seguido Burbuja se posó detrás del ser y empezó a hacer un ruido ensordecedor haciéndolo sentir un gran dolor de cabeza. —¡Raaaaaaawwww! — se quejó el monstro.

Bellota aprovecho y le dio con su laser en las piernas haciéndolo caer pero antes de que eso pasara Bombón lo congela por completo provocando que cuando se estampo contra el piso cayó desmayado. —Andando hay que llevarlo lejos de la ciudad— dijo la mayor y una vez que retornaron para ir por sus mochilas otra pelea las esperaba… una contra los Ruddyruff Boys.

—¿Nos extrañaron súper bobas? — pregunta Brick cruzado de brazos con una sonrisa ladina, él también había cambiado a sus 16 años tenía un cuerpo bien trabajado y su largo cabello naranja era recogido por una coleta floja y sobre su cabeza tenía esa gorra roja que amaba, tenía una playera del mismo color que la gorra y con una franja negra en medio, un pantalón negro y unos converse. Frente a él estaban las chicas algo fastidiadas bueno realmente solo Bombón que le urgía una ducha y Burbuja curiosamente siempre sentía emoción al ver a Boomer, Bellota estaba más que emocionada por otra batalla, tenía mucha energía. —Esto se pone cada vez mejor— dijo la hermana mediana con una sonrisa, no tendría piedad de ese imbécil de Butch.

—¡Ruddys ataquen a las súper bobas! ¡La rosadita es mía! — grito Brick y emprendió el vuelo para atacar a Bombón pero ella voló hacia arriba, fue seguida por él y bombón lo recibió con un láser lanzándolo al piso con brusquedad. —¡Ríndanse! — le grito pero el joven solo se levantó y negó con la cabeza. —Te derrotare bombón— y voló directo a ella para empezar luchar cuerpo a cuerpo.

Por otro lado Bellota y Butch estaban muy al par, el golpeaba ella bloqueaba y viceversa. —Mejoraste verdecita— le dice Butch sonriendo, ella hace una rabieta. —¡No me digas verdecita imbécil! — grito enojada y en una distracción de Butch, ella le golpeo en su parte noble (en la entrepierna) y le dio un segundo golpe haciendo que el pobre peli negro cayera. —Sabes Be… Bellota… fallaste en el primer intento— le susurro mientras se recuperaba del dolor, ella sonrió. —Eso te mereces— pero entonces es sujetada por la espalda, Butch había usado una especie de clon. —¿Qué pensabas linda? ¿Qué no aprendería de ese truco la última vez que lo usaste? Un Ruddy no cae dos veces en el mismo juego— le susurro y la arrojo al piso con brusquedad.

Boomer le estaba arrojando rayos a Burbuja y esta los esquivaba con facilidad en un descuido del rubio, ella se aprovechó y le dio un certero golpe en el abdomen sacándole algo de aire Boomer defendió y puso una de sus manos sobre su estómago. —Ahhh….— se quejó y a duras penas pudo escucharse su quejido, Burbuja se preocupó y se acercó a Boomer. —¿Estas bien? Lo siento yo no quise lastimarte tan horrible en primer lugar es tu culpa por querer siempre pelear— le regaño la rubia, el joven de ojos azules la miro unos segundos y luego sonrió. —Te preocupaste por mí que dulce— le respondió y luego desapareció dejándola confundida y detrás de ella apareció Boomer lanzándole un láser que provoco que la rubia se cayera y justo antes de que Burbuja se pudiera levantar Boomer se posó sobre ella tomando ambas muñecas de la adolescente y colocándolas sobre la cabeza de Burbuja, la azulita empezó a forcejear pero le era inútil. — ¿Qué quieres de mi Boomer? — pregunto ella confundida y extrañamente su corazón empezó a latir fuerte, el joven sonrió travieso y se le acercó al oído. —Burbuja te vez muy linda hoy— le susurro y acto seguido la libero ya que escucho que el alcalde les estaba pidiendo apoyo para otro punto de la ciudad puesto que había llegado un nuevo villano queriendo destruir y robar el banco de Saltadilla.

La rubia de coletas miro confundida la estela de Boomer ¿de verdad le dijo que se veía linda? Y el solo recordar la cercanía de ambos y sus palabras se sonrojo, sacudió su cabeza y emprendió el vuelo a la siguiente batalla.

Mientras tanto contra los verdes, Butch aprisiono a su contraparte en un árbol, misma posición que Boomer y Burbuja pero en un árbol. —¡Tarado! — le exclamo, el joven sonrio y escucho la voz del alcalde pidiendo el apoyo para la otra batalla Butch se limitó y le susurro a Bellota "Nos volveremos a ver lindura" y acto seguido emprendió un vuelo dejando a Bellota sonrojada quien simplemente toma su mochila de mala gana. —Idiota…

Mientras que los cielos de Townsville se encontraba una bombón en aprietos, Brick la tenía abrazada y por las que intento liberarse no podía, pero algo andaba mal… Bombón sentía una gran calidez cerca de Brick, el la sostenía con una mano y con la otra le acaricio la mejilla sonrojando a la líder. —¿Q… que rayos haces? — le pregunto temerosa, mirándolo directo a los ojos, el joven de ojos rojos le sonrió y se acercó hasta el oído derecho de ella. —Te vez muy linda sonrojada rosadita—

En ese punto Bombón estaba en shock pero lo que la hizo entrar en razón fue el alcalde. —¡Bombón! ¡Un nuevo monstro está destruyendo la ciudad! ¡Necesito si ayuda! — gritaba el pobre hombre de baja estatura, Brick la suelta y se va dejando a la líder confundida y mirando la estela de color rojiza. —Brick…— dijo en voz baja y una de sus manos viajo a donde su contraparte le había acariciado, reacciono y sacudió su cabeza para después ir por su mochila y viajar directo a donde fueron sus hermanas.

0o0o0o0

En las tabernas de la oscuridad y la maldad se encontraba Him enojado se podía ver en su rostro, Mojo estaba mirándolo, desde hace un tiempo el simio había decidido vivir con ese ser malvado y sus tres hijos pero más que nada lo hacía por ese trio de mocosos. —Ellos tampoco pudieron derrotarlas hoy— hablo por fin ese ser rojizo. —Ellas son muy fuertes pero sé que podrán derrotarlas quizá hay que darles unas armas— sugirió el simio.

—¡No te engañes! Ellos tienen la fuerza para vencerlas pero no lo harán— dijo enojado golpeando un florero que tenía cercano provocando que se rompiera en mil pedazos. —¿De qué hablas Him? Ellos lo harán ¿Por qué habrían de desistir? — interrogo el mono enojado.

Him lo miro y rodo sus ojos. —Eres tan torpe ¿Qué se puede esperar de un simio? Ellas son mujeres y ellos hombres es obvio lo que pasa, ellos están sintiendo algo por sus enemigas— explico el ser endemoniado y Mojo negó con la cabeza. —¡Imposible! — exclamo. —¡Es inaudito!.

—Como digas pero en vista de que ya han fallado un montón de veces tengo una solución algo así como mi plan X— explico, Him no era idiota y desde hace algún tiempo había estado observando las batallas entre los Ruddys y ellas, era evidente que no luchaban con esa sed de destruirlas como antes, algo les estaba pasando y antes de que fuera peor la cosa y tener a 6 héroes para esa apestosa ciudad tomaría cartas en el asunto, una idea que a nadie se le había ocurrido, su plan era a prueba de bobos ¿Cómo podrían ellas derrotar a alguien de su mismo sexo? ¡Era brillante! ¿Por qué no lo había pensado antes? Y creer que se le ocurrió en uno de sus días más molestos cuando estaba mirando todas las batalla de esas súper tontas.

Mojo jo jo tiene un plan brillante así que deja a Him con sus cosas raras y va al cuarto del trio, mira a Brick leyendo en su cama, a Butch golpeando un saco y a Boomer arreglando su cama y otras cosas. —Niños tengo un plan para derrotar a las súper bobas— les dice con una sonrisa villana, los tres lo miran y alzan una ceja esperando su plan. —Yo Mojo jo jo le daré el mejor plan de todos porque yo Mojo jo jo soy un genio y esto es lo que deben de hacer…— les explico y los chicos lo miraron con ojos sorprendidos. —¡Mojo! ¡Es brillante! — dijo Boomer, con ese plan podría ver más a la rubia…

—No es mala idea y nosotros tendríamos ventaja, tenerlas cercas y hacer algo de provecho— concluyo Brick, el único que protesto fue Butch. —¡Por qué tenemos que ir a la escuela! ¡Es más fácil golpearlas! — exclamo enojado.

—Háganme caso niños, al enemigo siempre hay que tenerlo cerca… aprendan de ellas y conozcan sus debilidades para después destruirlas, Him trama algo y me temo que sea algo muy villanesco más de lo que nosotros estamos acostumbrados— les confeso y luego salió de la habitación, los chicos accedieron y al día siguiente estarían en la prepa de Townsville.

0o0o0o0

Y ahí estaban las chicas super poderosas debatiendo contra su director gordo y de bigote gracioso. —¡No pueden aceptarlos! ¡Ellos son los malos! — Exclamo molesta la mayor de las hermanas. —Es increíble que esta escuela acepte a delincuentes ¿Qué sigue? ¿Qué acepten a medusa como maestra de artes? — dijo Bellota quien se encontraba de brazos cruzados. —No puede dejarlos estar aquí, es exponer a los estudiantes de Saltadilla director— dijo Burbuja.

El director negó con la cabeza. —Silencio niñas, todos tenemos derecho a redimirnos ¿no? ¿Por qué ellos no? — les pregunto, Bellota lo fulmino con la mirada. —No lo se, déjeme pensar tal vez porque justo ayer tuvimos una lucha con ellos y ahora por culpa de ellos mi uniforme es un desastre— expreso la peli negra enojada.

—No voy a discutir esto con ustedes, ellos estarán en la escuela les guste o no ahora por favor salgan de la dirección que me quitan mucho tiempo— les dijo el director y las niñas suspiraron derrotadas, saliendo de la dirección el gordo bigotón abrió su cajón personal donde había unos fajos de billetes de 100 dólar, si era cierto, con dinero baila el perro y en este caso Mojo jo jo y Him tenían mucho dinero y también armas para convencer a cualquiera.

Fuera de la dirección las chicas se toparon a los Ruddys, Brick estaba con un pie recargado en la pared y su sonrisa ladina. —¿Tuvieron suerte al expulsarnos, rosadita? — le pregunto, Butch estaba de brazos cruzados riendo y Boomer estaba mirando la expresión de Burbuja, en el fondo de su corazón no quería molestarla, Bombón no dijo palabra alguna pero se acercó a Brick y lo tomo del cuello de la camisa blanca. —Escucha Brick Him este es mi territorio especial ten mucho cuidado con lo que haces en mi escuela o te arrepentirás de haber nacido— sentencio la adolescente y lo soltó acto seguido fue seguida por sus hermanas y salieron del edificio a su siguiente clase.

El trio de los Ruddysruff Boys sonrió. —La escuela será más divertida de lo que parece— comento Butch riendo, Brick solo se acomodó la camisa y asintió, el líder vestía la camisa blanca y el pantalón azul marino con sus zapatos negros y la gorra roja que lo caracterizaba siempre por su lado Butch vestía igual y su cabelles rebeldes al estilo anime por otro lado estaba Boomer con el mismo uniforme pero el traía el suéter en su cuello de manera elegante mientras que Butch lo traía amarrado en la cintura y Brick bueno él había decidido guardarlo en la mochila a diferencia de las niñas los niños no llevaban chaleco.

0o0o

_Azúcar, flores y muchos colores estos fueron los ingredientes elegidos que uso Him para crear a su niñita perfectamente malvada pero conscientemente agrego otros ingredientes a la formula… La sustancia X con algo de maldad. ¡Y Así nació Bell! ¡La niña perfectamente malvada!_

Him estaba feliz, lo había logrado, esa niñita que tenía enfrente tenía su cabello gris claro, los ojos blancos al igual que su vestido y en medio de este tenía una franja negra, en su cabeza como adorno tenía una diadema negra y zapatos del mismo color. —Mi nombre es Bell— se presentó.

Him tenía una sonrisa perversa y Mojo jo jo quien presencio el nacimiento de Bell estaba muy sorprendido. —Bienvenida al mundo mí querida Bell ahora te explicare tu misión— dijo el ser rojizo quien la abrazo con una de sus tenazas y se la llevo a un lugar más privado.

**_Continuara…_**

* * *

_Un gran saludo a las personas que han puesto en favoritos que siguen la historia y a los que se tomaron un tiempo para leer esta introducción… Quería explicar el motivo de este fanfic, el caso es que hare un cosplay grupal con unas amigas pero somos 4 y hace mucho cuando mi hermano jugaba un videojuego del universo de las PPGD me llamo la atención Bell y yo decidí que quería ser Bell ya que es un personaje poco conocido y mi interés creció en este personaje y empecé a investigar… poco a poco me enganche y luego duda en mi creció ¿tendrá contraparte y como se llama? Y entoces conocí a Blaine… sin embargo quise buscar historias sobre los blancos y mi decepcion fue bruta… Muy pocos fics de ellos (la mayoría en wadpatt y esa página no me gusta XD) y fue entonces que se me ocurrió hacer un fic incluyendo a esta pareja y dándoles la importancia que se merecen… Ahora abarcare a 4 parejas esperando poder __llevar todo… las ideas ya están solo espero que les guste la introducción de Blaine y Bell en la historia y como se va desarrollando…._

_PD: Tratare de actualizar semanalmente o cada dos semanas pero esta historia termi__nara se los prometo__._

**_Respuestas:_**

_****Trinity Sevev:****Agradezco tu tiempo por tu comentario y tomare en cuenta lo que me mencionas sobre Blaine, tengo pensado que sea la contraparte de Bell (en este caso que tenga la inteligencia de Brick, fuerza de Butch y la locura de Boomer lo guapo lo saca de los 3 jaja) pero básicamente en mi historia ellos dos serán más fuerte que sus hermanos…_

_****Paola823:**** Gracias eres muy dulce y esp__ero __que te guste la historia y como termina :3_

_****Carlos T:****Saludos, déjame decirte que pensé si los metía o no al fic pero quizá pueda hacer alguna mención de ellos o que salgan brevemente, seguiré pensado pero gracias por tu opinión, será tomada en cuenta :D_

_****Akanita:****Un saludo y gracias por tus sugerencias la verdad sigo sin saber cómo ponerle a mi fic… tus ideas son buenas creo que este nombre me gusta para el fic "Azúcar, flores y muchos colores… con un poco de maldad" ¿Qué opinas? Es una posibilidad el nombre… seguiré trabajando en ello…_

_****Por ultimo:****¡Mi fic NO tiene nombre! ¿Algún lector que quiera contribuir con el título? Como mencione arriba "Azúcar, flores y muchos con colores…con un poco de maldad" es una sugerencia pero si alguien tiene uno mejor me gusta tomar en cuenta las opiniones de mis lectores, un beso y un abrazo._


	3. Chapter II Soy Bell

**_Advertencia: Las PPG no me pertenecen y con PPG quiero decir a sus personajes y demás dicho esto no violo ninguna ley de derechos de autor._**

**_Nombre: Desconocido aun._**

* * *

**_Capitulo: II "Soy Bell"_**

* * *

Este episodio inicia en la cafetería de la escuela donde estudian nuestras niñas, ellas se encontraban en su habitual mesa y las acompañaba Robín (Imaginar a las 4 con el uniforme de la escuela: Blusa blanca, chaleco azul con el logo de la preparatoria y la falda de tablones, el peinado será el mismo para todas, Bombón con su larga coleta y su enorme moño rojo, Bellota con su cabello suelto y una diadema verde, Burbuja con sus coletas y Robín traía su cabello suelto), las mesas de la escuela eran redondas y cabían alrededor de 6 personas en cada una.

Una semana había transcurrido desde que los Ruddys entraron a la preparatoria ¿y cómo había sido esa semana? ¡Increíble! ¡Inaudito! ¡Imposible! ¿Cómo podía ser posible que ahora todas las niñas de la escuela se morían por ellos? ¿Qué algunas maestras jóvenes se sonrojaban con ellos? ¿Cómo podía ser posible que ellos hayan sido bien aceptados? Esas y más preguntas se hacían las chicas súper poderosas se podría decir que estaban algo "celosas" de la atención que les estaban dando a ellos.

—Es increíble— dice Bombón quien muerde su emparedado de jamón y queso mientras observaba la mesa de los RRB rodeada de muchas chicas. —Ellos son muy atractivos— comenta Robín mirando a la misma mesa luego siente tres miradas asesinas por parte de sus mejores amigas. —Robín no me hagas golpearte ¿Butch guapo? Es un horrible sapo— Le dice Bellota pero esta verdecita sabía que en el fondo de su corazón muy muy en el fondo debía admitir que ese idiota se había puesto algo apuesto pero solo algo sin embargo JAMAS lo iba admitir frente a sus hermanas y mejor amiga.

Robín ríe ante el comentario pero se le ocurre algo para molestar a Bellota. —Pues tal vez necesita un beso de una súper princesa ¿te ofreces Bellota? — La joven de cabellos cafés claros mira atenta a su amiga la de ojos esmeraldas y solo logra ver una mueca de asco por parte de la hermana mediana. —¡jamás!.

Las 4 ríen, mientras tanto en la mesa de los Ruddys ellos estaban comiendo mientras respondían todas las preguntas de las señoritas. —¿Tienen novia? — cuestiono una de las tantas chavas que se encontraban ahí. —No— respondieron los tres cosa que hizo que varias se alegraran y susurraran entre ellas de que tenían una oportunidad con ellos, pero mientras ellas los interrogaban, los hermanos posaban su vista de vez en cuando a la mesa de las niñas quienes reían y bromeaban con Robín pero al pasar varios minutos llegaron 2 personas más a la mesa de las chicas.

—¡Que hay nenas! — dice un joven pecoso de cabellera café quien había dejado su charola de comida en la mesa y después abraza a Bellota por la espalda y con la otra mano libre le frota su puño en la cabeza. —¡Deja mi cabello idiota! — le dice Bellota quien trata de zafarse de Mitch, el chico ríe y la deja en paz sentándose a un lado de ella. —¿Cómo están chicas? — pregunta el joven de pecas.

—Bien Mitch gracias por preguntar ¿tu cómo vas con tus materias? Escuche que estas en la cuerda floja en algebra— dice Bombón, Mitch le saca la lengua a la pelirroja. —Son mentiras puedo aprobar esa materia estúpida— responde el joven en eso siente como alguien le da un zape en la nuca y como consecuencia Mitch se gira para ver quien le había pegado y se encuentra con Dexter. —Cuida tu lenguaje Mitchelson— dice el joven de anteojos quien deja su bandeja aun lado de Robín. Los 6 eran buenos amigos ¿Quién lo diría no? Que años después se harían amigas de ese niñito que molestaba al hámster en su infancia…

Los Ruddys no pudieron evitar sentir algo de celos más que nada Butch y Brick por la cercanía de esos dos idiotas a sus chicas bueno no eran sus chicas pero ¡pronto lo serian!.

0o0o0o0

Mientras tanto en las tabernas de la oscuridad y dolor se encontraba Him entrenando a su niñita malvada, Bell se encontraba luchando con unos seres creados de piedra, la chica no tenía piedad y los aniquilaba con facilidad (Nota: Bell tendrá apariencia de una chica de 16 como nuestras niñas). —Estoy lista— dice la chica de cabellos blancos después de haber destruido al último monstro con una poderosa esfera blanca.

Mojo veía impresionado las habilidades de esa niña ¿Cómo la había podido crear Him? De cierto modo llego a sentir un miedo en su pecho ¿y si ordenaba a esa mocosa asesinar a sus hijos? Un miedo lo invadió ¿Las chicas serían tan fuertes como para derrotar a esa niña? Al ver que Him se llevó a Bell a otro lugar el simio se dirigió a su habitación de armería, su único lugar donde podía estar tranquilo e idear nuevos planes para destruir a esas niñas aunque ahora ya no estaba seguro de que era lo que quería hacer realmente.

Mientras tanto Him se excusó con su hija y le dijo que tenía que hacer algunos pendientes para su plan, la ojiperla al estar aburrida decidió viajar por todo el lugar hasta que dio con un cuarto interesante "Cuarto ultra secreto de Mojo". —¿Qué esconde ese chango aliento de banana? — se dijo para sí misma y entro al lugar, quedo impresionada con tantas armas y prototipos continuo caminando hasta que dio con una jaula de cachorro y noto a un ser pequeño de color verde enojado ya que trataba de liberarse. —Grrrr— gruño al ver a Bell.

Bell miro triste al cachorro robótico y decidió ayudarlo sin mucho esfuerzo rompió la jaula y lo libero de su cadena, el pequeño verdecito quedo confundido unos segundos pero después salto hacia ella y empezó a lamberle la mejilla, Bell sonrió. —Qué lindo eres— dijo y lo abrazo acto seguido el pequeño robot se posó en el hombro de la joven mientras que ella continuaba viendo todas las creaciones del mono. —¿Bell? — pregunto el simio cuando noto la silueta de la niña quien estaba por tocar un prototipo y al escuchar la voz de Mojo dio un ligero respingo. —¡Simio! Casi me das un infarto— le dijo algo enojada cuando se giró para encararlo.

—No deberías estar aquí niña— le respondió y le hizo una seña mostrándole la puerta de salida, Bell frunció el ceño. —Que simio tan descortés— respondió ella, Mojo noto que Bell traía a Gir en su hombro. —¿Qué haces con ese robot? — le pregunto confundido.

Ella no supo que decirle realmente. —Yo… lo salve de su esclavitud ¿Por qué lo tenías amarrado y enjaulado? — cuestiono la ojiperla, Mojo negó con la cabeza. —No importa, puedes conservarlo después de todo es una falla en mis inventos— le respondió el simio, Bell asintió y salió de la habitación con un nuevo amigo. —Seremos muy buenos amigos pequeño— dijo con una leve sonrisa.

0o0o0o0

Ese mismo día las chicas súper poderosas se habían enfrentado a unos criminales mismos que los habían dejado en la cárcel de Townsville. —_¡Chicas! Los Ruddysruff Boys están causando estragos en la ciudad_— les dice el alcalde atreves del dispositivo plateado (la pulsera)

Sobre el cielo se ven las estelas de colores de nuestras niñas. —Ese trio de tarados ¿Cuándo dejaran de dar problemas? — dice Bombón molesta. —Ya van 3 peleas durante la semana y según ellos "El contrato no dice nada sobre causar problemas fuera de la escuela" malditos hijos de la fregada— agrega Bellota sumamente enojada, Burbuja iba callada la verdad era que a ella le gustaba luchar contra Boomer y al menos poder verlo y tenerlo así de cercas, desde niños le había gustado…

—Con esto bastara para nuestra diversión— dijo Brick quien traía una bolsa llena de golosinas, Butch tenía otra bolsa llena de cerveza y Boomer traía unos aparatos electrónicos llamados switch a pesar de que tenían el dinero para comprarlo gracias a Him y Mojo, ellos preferían hacerlo de esta manera y así tenían una excusa perfecta para ver a las chicas súper poderosas, un plan aprueba de bobos.

Cuando Brick estaba por comerse un dulce este es rostizado por un rayo láser cosa que lo hizo enojar ya que el dulce estaba muy cerca de su boca y ese laser pudo haber afectado su bello rostro. —¡Estás loca mujer! ¡Casi me lanzas el rayo en la boca! — dijo enojado mirando a Bombón quien tenía el ceño fruncido y estaba de brazos cruzados al igual que sus hermanas. —En primera no deberían de estar robando a la ciudad y en segunda ¿Qué más da si eres un sapo? — le respondió la pelirroja y segundos más tarde ya se encontraban librando una batalla con ellas.

Bombón lanzaba rayos pero eran contraatacados por unos más potentes que los de ella, la joven tiraba patadas y golpes pero Brick los esquivaba con facilidad. —¿Qué sucede preciosa? Te cansaste de luchar conmigo ¿quieres que juguemos a otra cosa? — le pregunta con una mirada de perversión, Bombón siente sus mejillas arder. —Eres un tonto Brick— le responde y continúan luchando.

Por otro lado Butch y Bellota estaban luchando cuerpo a cuerpo pero ninguno de los dejaba dar un golpe, Butch detiene el puño de Bellota y luego bloquea una patada que la chica le había lanzado. —Te vez hermosa enojada— le susurro cosa que desconcertó a Bellota y fue el momento justo para que Butch rápidamente le metiera un certero golpe en el abdomen dejando a Bellota de rodillas en el piso. —Mal…dito…gusa…no…

Mientras que con los azules vemos una situación un tanto más íntima, Burbuja en el piso y Boomer sobre ella tomándola de ambas manos. —Suéltame Boomer ¿Qué quieres? — le pregunto, él sonrió. —Creo que eso es obvio Burbuja, te quiero a ti— le respondió y consigo sonrojar a la chica de coletas. —Q..que? — fue lo único que pudo decir Burbuja y antes de que pudiera objetar cierto rubio le robo un beso y cuando la menor de las hermanas se percató abrió sus ojos como plato ¿En verdad estaba pasando? Boomer la estaba besando ¡carajo! Tanto tiempo que ella había soñado con que ese chico la besara y pasó en una circunstancia tan rara…

0o0o0o0

Him veía la lucha desde su cueva y aun lado estaba Mojo. —¿Vez? Tus hijos no son de confiar, uno de ellos ya dio el primer paso hacia la tracción… enamorarse de una de ellas y no voy a esperar a que eso ocurra con los demás— dijo el ser maligno de color rojo.

—¿A qué te refieres con eso? — cuestiono Mojo, Him sonrio. —Ya mande a Bell para que las destruya— finalizo mirando las escenas.

0o0o0o0

De un momento a otro Boomer estaba tratando de procesar lo que había ocurrido hace 5 segundos, él estaba sobre Burbuja besándola y de repente fue lanzado a los aires con una caída nada agradable y cuando se dio cuenta su Burbuja había sido golpeada en el vientre y lanzada lejos con un rayo blanco, todo fue muy confuso, el joven rubio se puso de pie con lentitud y coloco una de sus manos en su cabeza, tenía un dolor horrible.

Mientras que con Butch algo similar había ocurrido, el joven de cabellos oscuros había sido golpeado con una fuerte patada lanzándolo a un árbol y Bellota había sido arrojada al otro extremo con el mismo rayo blanco que había recibido Burbuja, ambas hermanas habían caído cerca una de la otra. Butch que se incorporo estaba más que molesto ¿Quién carajos se había atrevido a golpearlo? Pagaría con sangre ese atrevimiento.

En cuanto a los rojos tenían una escena en particular, nuevamente Bombón lo tenía tomado de la camisa del cuello pero era la pelirroja quien se encontraba acorralada en un árbol. —¿Por qué no se rinden Brick? ¿Qué quieren de nosotras? — cuestiono la líder sin embargo antes de que él pudiera responderle Bombon es atacada por un potente rayo blanco quien la termina lanzando con sus hermanas y Brick estaba perplejo ¿Quién había hecho tal cosa?.

Cuando las chicas se ponen de pie (Burbuja y Bellota ayudan a Bombón) quedan frente a los Ruddysruff Boys. —¿Quién diablos es su nuevo integrante? — exige saber la mediana.

En eso Bell se pone frente a los Ruddys y les da la cara al tiempo que les sonríe. —Soy su peor pesadilla— le responde a las PPG. Por otro lado los Ruddys estaban confundidos ¿otra PPG? ¿y villana? En eso Bombón fulmina con la mirada a la ojiperla. —Niñas… ataquen— es lo único que sale de la líder.

—Pero Bombón es una de nosotras— dice Burbuja, Bellota da un paso adelante para quedar con su hermana mayor mientras su mirada seguía fija a su nueva oponente. —No, Bombón tiene razón, si ella estuviera de nuestro lado no nos habría atacado así que no pertenece a nosotras— dice Bellota.

Los Ruddys estaban tan confundidos con esta nueva PPG que no supieron en que momento Bell ya las había tirado al piso creando una especie de cráter con las PPG mal heridas. —Es hora de acabar con ustedes— susurra la ojiperla sin embargo en fracción de segundos es sujetaba del brazo derecho por Brick, del brazo izquierdo por Butch y frente a ella hay una especie de escudo celeste que fue creado por Boomer. —Suficiente— dice el líder de los Ruddys.

0o0o0o0

En casa de las chicas, ellas estaban más que molestas, querían venganza y mandar a esa niña devuelta por donde llego. —¿Quién demonios era esa tipa? Y ¿Por qué estaba del lado de los idiotas? — interroga Bellota quien se encontraba tendida en el piso, Bombón estaba sentada en su cama anotando los poderes que recordaba de la tipa y Burbuja estaba haciendo un dibujo de la nueva villana en el escritorio de su hermana (las tres estaban en la habitación de la líder) Se encontraban duchadas, en pijama y con unas cuantas curitas en su cuerpo.

En esa misma casa en el laboratorio del profesor Utonio, este presencio la batalla de las niñas y al ver el poder de la nueva villa suspiro. —Necesitan ayuda…— dijo para sí mismo, era tiempo de llamar a alguien.

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

**-PD: Tratare de actualizar semanalmente o cada dos semanas pero esta historia terminara se los prometo.**

**-PD de la PD: Espero les guste este nombre que decidí para el fanfic "8 protagonistas, 4 estelas de colores y un sentimiento: Amor" inspirado en la frase "5 letras, 2 palabras, un sentimiento: te amo".**

**-Pd de la PD de la PD: Este capítulo siento no fue de los mejores pero sin embargo creo que es bueno empezar por las batallas y las preguntas de como surgieron Bell y Blaine y después comenzar con el romance y los celos y por supuesto el drama! Tengo contemplado un final de una batalla suprema pero antes inicio con estos capítulos… ¡saludos!**

**Respuestas:**

****Perla Pucca B F:** _¡Saludos! Gracias por tu review y tu sugerencia… espero que el nombre que decidí ponerle al fic te guste, la verdad se me ocurrió cuando estaba en la ducha hace unos días XD y dije me gusta… ¡que ese sea el nombre!._**

****Trinity Seven:** _Un saludo y gracias por tu review, tendré en cuenta eso XD ya que tienes razón, ellos son más fuertes que las PPG _**


	4. Chapter 4 Soy Blaine Cap III

**_Advertencia: Las PPG no me pertenecen y con PPG quiero decir a sus personajes y demás dicho esto no violo ninguna ley de derechos de autor._**

**_Nombre: Desconocido aun._**

* * *

**_Capitulo: III "Soy Blaine"_**

* * *

Las cosas en Townsville no andaban bien ¿Cómo era posible que una chica pálida viniera y les pateara el trasero a las Chicas Súper Poderosas? ¡Imposible! ¿Cómo podía ser eso? Ellas eran fuertes, listas y astutas pero al parecer esa maldita albina tenía el doble de poder que ellas ¿Quién diablos habría creado semejante monstro?, las batallas con Bell eran desastrosas y causaban daños graves… Esto tenía que parar de algún modo, era lo que siempre decía Bombón.

Mientras que en las cavernas de la oscuridad y la maldad se encontraba un Him muy complacido al ver como Bell las derrotaba cada vez que luchaban pero su única molestia era que los Ruddys siempre se interponían con la excusa de que ellos son los que deben aniquilarlas. —¿Celosos Ruddys? — cuestiono el ser de grandes tenazas rojizas.

—¿Nosotros? ¿De una niña fea como Bell? Debes estar bromeando— contesto Butch al tiempo que notaba como la albina se la pasaba jugando con Gir, su nuevo mejor amigo, Him sonríe. —Pues déjame decirte cara de estúpido que esta niña fea le ha pateado el trasero a las Chicas Súper Poderosas más veces de las que ustedes a ellas y ¿Qué crees? Estuvo a punto de acabar con ellas pero ustedes trio de tarados han intervenido y evitado que las destruya— le respondió ÉL.

—Ya te dije maldito afeminado, nosotros seremos quienes destruiremos a esas bobas— dijo Brick poniéndose de pie y caminando hasta Him seguro de sus palabras claro que todo esto era una pantalla realmente ninguno de los tres querían destruirlas pero tenían que fingir el querer hacerlo y ganar algo de tiempo en lo que descubrían la debilidad de Bell ¿Cuál será su maldito punto débil? Desde que se presentó ella los tres han estado trabajando en como destruirla…

Mojo solo era un espectador de las pequeñas riñas que habían en ese lugar.

Por otro lado en la casa del profesor Utonium este se encontraba en una llamada telefónica.

—Espero que no sea un mal momento para hablar contigo— le dijo el hombre de bata blanca mientras tenía el teléfono pegado a su oreja y contra su hombro para evitar que se le cayera pues tenía las manos ocupadas anotando unas cosas en su libreta. —Por supuesto que no, nunca es mal momento para hablar— respondió esa persona misteriosa desde el otro lado del teléfono.

—Bien… iré al grano, creo que es necesario que regreses a Townsville… ellas te necesitan— dialogo el profesor sin rodeos, la otra persona se quedó en silencio por unos segundos y luego respondió. —Sabes que siempre iré en su ayuda sin dudarlo— le dijo y aunque no se pudiera ver el profesor estaba seguro de que el joven tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, lo conocía tan bien pues fue una de sus creaciones al igual que las chicas.

—Gracias Blaine, sabes de verdad que si esto no fuera tan grave no me habría molestado en la llamada— dijo el profesor quien aún seguía haciendo unas anotaciones, Blaine negó con la cabeza aun cuando su creador no lo viera intuía que sabía lo que hacía. —Profesor estoy para ayudar además… creo que es momento de conocer a mis hermanitas, lo dejo por ahora tengo unos asuntos que arreglar en la ciudad— dialogo le joven y antes de colgar el profesor pregunto cuando podria llegar a Townsville para ponerlo al tanto de todo y la respuesta fue la siguiente: Esta noche.

El profesory Blaine colgaron, fue entonces que el sujeto de bata blanca dejo salir un suspiro entendía la situación de las chicas y sabía perfectamente lo tercas que eran pero en esta ocasión tendrían que ceder y aceptar la ayuda de su "hermano mayor". No había podido tener un tiempo para poder contarles sobre su primera creación de niñito perfecto pero ahora habría que hacerlo, la ciudad corría peligro o más bien ¡el mundo! Y necesitarían toda la ayuda posible…

El profesor Utonium había creado a Blaine para proteger a Townsville al ver tanta delincuencia y maldad decidió tomar cartas en el asunto y al igual que las chicas surgió ese joven de grandes ojos blancos y cabellera del mismo color su vestimenta era de un suéter gris con una franja negra en medio y pantalones oscuros tenía el cabello ligeramente despeinado y 2 mechones algo largos y ahí fue cuando el profesor conoció a su niñito perfecto Blaine.

El chico fue bien recibido y ayudaba a tener la paz en Townsville pero algo malo paso… Muchas ciudades se enteraron del niño legendario que mantenía la paz, había una ciudad en especial que necesitaba ayuda de alguien como Blaine y el mismo alcalde de la localidad fue en busca del profesor yBlaine para mantenerlos al tanto del peligro que corría en su ciudad, se miraba realmente desesperado hasta se puso de rodillas pidiendo la ayuda, el profesor no quería ceder ¿Quién protegería a Townsville? Pero Blaine era un joven dulce y comprensible, miro a los ojos al profesor y este entendió la respuesta del pequeño. —Pero Blaine…

—Profesor si alguien más necesita ayuda es nuestro deber ayudarlos— dijo poniendo una mano sobre su creador y este le regalo una sonrisa triste, lo había educado bien con valores y era un chico sorprendente, el alcalde se llevó a Blainey prometió que no tardarían demasiado que en unos meses tendrían a su héroe pero eso nunca paso… la delincuencia en aquella ciudad era más peligrosa que en Townsville y Blaine no tuvo corazón para dejarlos y fue así como se quedó a defender aquella ciudad del peligro y el profesor quedo solo otra vez.

Un día no pudo más y empezó a buscar sus notas, crearía ahora a una niñita perfecta y bueno el resto de la historia ya la conocen, surgieron las niñitas que ahora conocemos como Bombón, Bellota y Burbuja.

Todos esos recuerdos llegaron al profesor en cuestión de minutos, volvió a dejar salir un nuevo suspiro pero esta vez pensó "espero que funcione" ya que no tenía mejores ideas ¿Cómo iban a derrotar a Bell? Aun cuando a sus niñas no les decía todo, él estuvo mirando las batallas de las chicas contra ella y noto lo obvio: Bell era más lista que Bombón, más fuerte que Bellota y de cierta forma tenía más coraje/ternura que Burbuja. Sin duda alguna requería a Blaine.

Mientras tanto con los Ruddys en la escuela, se encontraban en el baño los tres.

—¿Alguna idea de como matarla? — pregunto Brick mientras se lavaba las manos, ambos hermanos negaron con la cabeza. —Y si le pedimos amablemente ¿Qué no las destruya? Quizá no es tan mala como Him dice— dijo el menor de los hermanos.

—¿Estas demente? Es Bell de quien estamos hablando— dijo Butch, Brick negó con la cabeza. —Es más fuerte que ellas es seguro pero ¿Sera más fuerte que nosotros tres? Quizá entre los tres en un plan bien hecho podríamos derrotarla.

—Si pero olvidas que si la destruimos Him podria hacer lo mismo con nosotros ¿cierto? — respondió Butch, el líder lo lanzo una mirada de enojo. —Me molesta que sea de esa manera…

Soltó el más pequeño, los tres dejaron salir un suspiro pero Brick alzo la mirada nuevamente una que tenía determinación. —Debe haber alguna forma, quizá podamos pedirle a Mojo que nos ayude anulando los poderes de Bell…

Habían pocas formas que se les ocurrían para quitar a Bell del camino pero cada una era más difícil o parecía imposible.

Esa tarde después de la escuela las chicas y sus 3 amigos habían quedado de ir al arcade para divertirse un rato y quieran o no destensar un poco a las chicas, ya había sonado el timbre y los seis salieron rápidamente pero para agilizar las cosas cada una de las chicas tomo a uno de sus amigos y surcaron el cielo azulado de Townsville para llegar al local rápido. —¡Que divertido! — exclamo el joven de pecas.

—Esto siempre es lo más genial cuando salimos con ustedes— dijo Robín pero solo había un joven que no coincidía con sus amigos, Dexter quien se mareaba un poco por el viaje y terminaba vomitando. —Hablen por ustedes, yo no puedo acostumbrarme— comento mientras se limpiaba la boca y se acomodaba los lentes, los cinco amigos del nerd rieron y entraron al arcade pero ¿para qué nos engañamos? Las chicas nunca podrían tener un momento de paz no con Bell merodeando la ciudad.

Habrán transcurrido al menos 15 minutos en los que las chicas se divirtieron y rieron pero todo termino cuando escucharon a varios jóvenes salir corriendo del arcade, Bombón miro a sus hermanasy estas tenían el rostro serio. —Burbuja saca a nuestros amigos de aquí y todos los civiles, Bellota tu vienes conmigo— ordeno la pelirroja.

Cuando estaban por llegar al sitio donde estaba el pleito un joven que salió corriendo tropieza con algo que parecía ser un refresco y la líder lo ayuda a levantarse. —¿estas bien? — pregunto pero el joven solo se soltó acto seguido continuo corriendo por su vida.

Una vez dieron unos pasos y la visualizaron, era Bell destruyendo los juegos del arcade. —¡Que diablos haces aquí Bell! — le grito Bellota enojada, la joven de ojos perla se giró y sonrió. —Hola chicas vine a divertirme un rato pero no esperaba encontrarlas aquí ¿luchamos? Aunque ya sabemos cómo terminara esto— dijo riendo y luego en ambas manos tenía unas esferas blancas listas para lanzarlas.

—Sigo sin entender cómo es que eres aliada de ÉL— dijo Bombón, la ojiperla solo chasqueo la lengua y les lanzo las esferas pero las chicas las esquivaron y los ataques estamparon en 2 máquinas creando una pequeña explosión. —¡Esto ya es personal! — grito Bellota pues habían destruido uno de sus juegos favoritos del arcade "pac man" y eso no lo perdonaría ¡jamás!. Se lanzó contra la joven de cabellera blanca una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo pero Bell esquivaba con facilidad mientras que Bellota de igual forma lo hacía pero con unos segundos de diferencia más lentos, Bell bostezo de aburrimiento y le golpeo en el estómago sacándole el aire y dejándola caer de rodillas en eso Bombón le lanzo unos rayos laser a Bell estampándola contra la pared destruyéndola y que los escombros le cayeran encima.

Bombón corrió con su hermana y la ayudo a pararse. —¿Estas bien? — le pregunto, Bellota solo asintió.

Burbuja había terminado de sacar a todos los civiles y se volvió dentro del local para ayudar a sus hermanas pero cuando entro miro una escena horrible: Bellota tirada al otro extremo del lugar y Bell tenía a Bombón del cuelloa punto de estamparle una esfera blanca. —Es tu fin Bombón— le dijo con una sonrisa malévola pero Burbuja no lo permitiría y le lanzo un eco de sonido muy potente para que soltara a su hermana y funciono, la joven se tapó los oídos pues era muy molesto en esto la líder aprovecho y le estampo un golpe en la barbilla sacándola por los aires y acto seguido le lanzo unos rayos laser mismo que hicieron que cayera en un juego de maquina destruyéndolo por completo.

Las tres hermanas se reunieron y miraban a Bell levantarse. —Tenemos que sacarla de aquí, está destruyendo todo— dijo Bellota.

Mientras tanto en la cueva de Him, los chicos estaban con Mojo tratando de contarles sobre su plan para quitar a Bell del camino. —Por favor simio tienes que ayudarnos— dijo Boomer pero el mono solo tomo unas cosas y se movió de lugar. —No puedo, si Him se entera los va a destruir— contesto.

—Lo aniquilaremos antes de que pueda hacerlo— dijo Butch pero Mojo dudo de lo que sus hijos decían. —No puedo, no soportaría perderlos una segunda vez— confeso el mono, Brick puso una mano el hombro de Mojo. —No nos vas a perder solo queremos destruirlas nosotros con nuestras propias manos pero Bell es un estorbo en el camino.

Mojo lo analizo por unos segundos. —Bien… investigare y veré que puedo hacer mientras tanto mantengan un perfil bajo…

Los tres sonrieron, podían contar con su padre aliento de banana.

De un momento a otro en la batalla contra Bell esta logro sacarlas a las 3 del local con una potente esfera dejando un gran hoyo en la pared y Bell salía de este con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. —Cada vez es más fácil derrotarlas súper bobas— confeso.

Las hermanas se levantaron y ya tenían el uniforme algo roto y sucio, alguno que otromoretón que sanaría rápido y Bombón tenía un hilo de sangre partiendo de su labio inferior la líder se lo limpio y la miro molesta. —Te vamos a derrotar Bell puedes apostar por ello— le dialogo a lo que solo consiguió una risa burlona de la chica.

—¡No acabaran con nadie! ¡las matare ahora mismo! — exclamo y en un rápido movimiento se abalanzo contra ellas, las hermanas se pusieron en posición de ataque y la estaban esperando, Burbuja había cerrado los ojos para esperar lo peor pero eso nunca paso al contrario sintió como alguien detuvo a la chica y la mando a volar a unos cuantos metros gracias a un gran golpe, cuando la menor abrió los ojos delante de ella había un sujeto más alto que ellas, cabellera idéntica a la de Bell y al parecer mismos poderes…

La chica se levantó enojada. —¡Quién demonios eres tú! — exigió saber, el joven sonrió. —Yo soy tu peor pesadilla, pagaras caro el haber molestado a mis amigas— dijo y luego corrió hacia ella para empezar una batalla muy fuerte, la chica enojada esperaba poder matarlo.

—¿Y ese quien es? — dijo Bellota mirando extrañada la batalla mientras que Burbuja ayudabaaponerse de pie a Bombón. —Ni idea pero esta de nuestro lado— fueron las palabras de la líder.

Un choque de puño contra puño por parte de ambos albinos hizo que unas ondas se esparcieran lanzado algunas rocas y escombros más lejos, el golpe sí que le había dolido a la ojiperla pero no le daría el gusto a ese gusano de demostrarlo. —¿Es lo mejor que tienes niña? — pregunto riendo, no parecía tan fuerte como había mencionado el profesor, la joven estaba más que colérica. —¡Te acabare! — le dijo y le lanzo una serie de rayos y esferas blancas mientras que Blaine con las manos las mandaba en otras direcciones o las recibía con rayos laser y creaba una pequeña cortina de humo.

En un momento Blaine puedo acercarse lo suficiente para sujetar las muñecas de Bell y mirar a los ojos. —¿Por qué alguien tan linda como tú hace tanto daño a los ciudadanos de Townsville? — le pregunto, pero ella sintió su cara arder ¿era por él o era por el hecho de que la había bloqueado? Ninguno había podido hacer eso desde que fue creada. —Nací para derrotar a las chicas súper poderosas y si eso te incluye a ti lo hare con mucho gusto… gusano— le dijo.

—Es una lástima linda— le respondió y continuaron luchando como por 5 minutos más pero Bell se fastidio y escapo de la batalla no antes de decir "Esto no ha terminado".

El joven se giró con sus hermanitas y les regalo una sonrisa. —¿Están bien? — pregunto pero Bellota respondió con otra pregunta. —¿Quién eres tú?.

—Soy Blaine, su hermano mayor.

Las tres intercambiaron miradas, el profesor tenía mucho que explicar…

Mientras que en la cueva de Him, Bell estaba incontrolable estaba pateando haciendo berrinche pero sobre todo su orgullo estaba por los suelos, nunca había perdido y se sentía horrible. —¡Lo voy a matar! — grito, Him con sus poderes la calmo y la atrajo hacia él. —Cálmate y quiero que me digas con lujo de detalle quien es ese inútil.

—No lo sé Him, parece amigo de las tontas— dijo con molestia pero ya menos enojada.

—Es Blaine ¿no lo recuerdas Him? — entro el mono a la conversación, los Ruddys estaban ahí oyendo todo pero no decían nada. —¿Blaine? — pregunto Him.

—Si… le primer niñito perfecto del profesor, ese que causo muchos problemas antes de que las chicas llegaran, el causante de la paz en Townsville— dijo Mojo.

Him miro con enojo una de sus pantallas donde tenía el rostro de Blaine y lo recordó. —Ya… ese bastardo regreso.

Por otro lado en casa del profesor, las chicas estaban sentadas en el sofá para 3 mientras que Blaine estaba otro para una persona y el profesor estaba parado con su pipa en la boca y luego se la saco.

—Bien es hora de que sepan…

Continuara…

* * *

_**En este episodio explico un poco sobre la creacion de Blaine que la manejare de este modo y mas delante en algun episodio explicaria mas sobre esa ciudad tan peligrosa a la que Blaine decidio ayudar... por otro lado ya empezamos con las batallas y en su momento se van a detener para poner a las 4 chicas en unas situaciones medio extrañas con sus contrapartes... Habran escenas algo acaloradas, de celos ETC. pero el final si promete una batalla y la inclusion de Bella y su contraparte! Es todo por hoy! Besos.**_


	5. Chapter 5¿Quién carajos es ese profesor?

**_Advertencia: Las PPG no me pertenecen y con PPG quiero decir a sus personajes y demás dicho esto no violo ninguna ley de derechos de autor._**

**_Nombre: _**8 protagonistas, 4 estelas de colores y un sentimiento: Amor

* * *

**_Capitulo: IV "¿Quién carajos es ese profesor Imbécil?"_**

* * *

_Por otro lado en casa del profesor, las chicas estaban sentadas en el sofá para 3 mientras que Blaine estaba otro para una persona y el profesor estaba parado con su pipa en la boca y luego se la saco._

—_Bien es hora de que sepan…_5 minutos habían transcurrido desde que el profesor y sus niñitos perfectos estaban en esa habitación esperando una respuesta (Bombón, Bellota y Burbuja), Blaine estaba por empezar a hablar. Coloco su mano derecha en la boca y carraspeo un poco

—Bien les contare la historia…— pero es interrumpido por el profesor Utonio, la explicación le correspondía a él.

El científico suspira y se pone de pie caminando de un lado a otro, pensando cómo empezar a explicar las cosas…

—_Antes de Blaine y ustedes Townsville era muy peligrosa más de lo que se imaginan, los delincuentes no tenían piedad y los villanos con poderes eran peor, no tenían piedad con los niños ni las mujeres en vista de tanto peligro el alcalde en su desesperación pidió la ayuda de las 5 personas más listas de la ciudad, los mejores científicos y nos pidió trabajar en un medio para detener el crimen y las fuerzas de mal, yo les propuse la idea del "héroe perfecto" un ser creado con la ciencia y que tuviera inteligencia, poder y valentía para enfrentar todas las adversidades que enfrentaba Townsville en ese entonces sin embargo me llamaron loco no tuve opción más que trabajar a su manera ya que los demás pensaban que lo que teníamos que hacer era darle a la policía armas con tecnología y asi traeríamos tranquilidad a nuestra ciudad_— estaba explicando el profesor con gran pesar la historia que le marco, lo que venía era lo peor de la historia. —_Como me arrepiento de haber accedido a trabajar a su manera, una noche fría mi esposa y yo nos quedamos desarrollando el arma que ellos querían y cuando salimos a casa nos…_

El profesor cayo en el sillón que estaba justo detrás de él y tapo sus manos con su rostro, las chicas estaban muy serias y temían lo que su creador les iba a decir. —Calma profesor— le dijo Blaine para acto después Utonio alzara su mirada y les mostrara sus ojos cristalinos. —_Esa noche no les basto con robarme todo el dinero y golpearme, se llevaron a mi esposa y cuando quise hacer algo me golpearon tan fuerte que perdí el conocimiento. Jamás la volví a ver y esa noche renuncie al proyecto y trabaje en mi método así fue como me centre en mi héroe perfecto y nació Blaine mi niño perfecto, cuando los demás vieron mi creación su respeto hacia a mi llego pero fue demasiado tarde… si tan solo me hubieran apoyado yo tendría a mi esposa aun conmigo… Aún tengo el hueco en mi corazón pero con el tiempo Blaine me regreso alegría y amor tanto como ustedes mis niñas, Blaine trajo paz a Townsville que no tenía en mucho tiempo, se hizo viral el súper héroe del momento y un día llego el alcalde de otra ciudad que tenía muchos problemas de delincuencia y las fuerzas del mal, buscaban a mi niño, era un alcalde que se arrodillo ante mí y todos los presentes por ayuda. _

_Sinceramente yo no quería dejar ir a Blaine pero el alcalde se miraba tan desesperado y Blaine me prometió que todo estaría bien y que volvería pronto además de que yo le había enseñado que había que ayudar a todo el que lo requería, con todo el dolor de mi corazón lo deje ir, el alcalde me pidió que me quedara ya que mis conocimientos son fundamentales para Townsville, de las decisiones más difíciles que he tenido que tomar, despues las cree a ustedes y trajeron paz nuevamente a Townsville_— termino de explicar el profesor, la historia tenía muchos otros detalles que se había limitado a decir como ¿Quiénes eran los que se llevaron a su esposa? ¿Quién era la esposa del profesor, como se llama? ¿Tuvieron hijos? ¿Cómo pudo hacer a Blaine tan atractivo? ¿Blaine tendrá novia en la ciudad donde se encontraba? ¿Qué ciudad puede estar peor que Townsville en cuanto a crimen? Pero las tres sabían que despues podrían hacer esas preguntas, ellas se limitaron a levantarse del asiento y abrazar a su creador.

—Lo sentimos por su esposa profesor— dijeron las 3 en sollozos, el profesor acepta el abrazo de sus niñas, minutos más tarde las PPG miran a Blaine serias. —Oye y si eres nuestro hermano mayor ¿Por qué diablos nunca trajiste tu trasero blanco para ayudarnos? Tuvimos peleas muy complicadas— dijo Bellota quien se habría cruzado de brazos.

—Lo siento chicas pero Townsville no es la única ciudad con problemas— contesto en su defensa, Bombón lo miro seria. —¿Y qué hace la diferencia ahora Blaine? Digo en lo personal creo que mis hermanas y yo hemos luchado en seres peores que Bell.

El joven de cabellera blanca asintió. —Así es pero Bell tiene más inteligencia que Bombón, más fuerza que Bellota y más valentía que Burbuja y eso la hace un problema.

Blaine era un joven sumamente apuesto con apariencia de un chico de no más de 24 años, su cabello era blanco ligeramente despeinado con 2 mechones enfrente, sus ojos grisáceos y contaba con un traje oscuro y detalles blancos claro que esa era su ropa de batalla y le sentaba muy bien. Las chicas habían tenido suficiente charla por hoy y decidieron irse a dar un baño posterior procesar toda la información recibida el día de hoy pero igual tenían la gran duda ¿Cómo las iba a ayudar Blaine?.

Mientras ellas estaban en sus recamaras haciendo lo mencionado, Blaine y el profesor empezaron a charlar. —¿Ya arreglaste todo? — pregunto sorprendido el joven de ojos perla, el profesor asintió. —¿Pensaste que no lo haría? Ya hable con el alcalde y arreglamos un trato con la escuela para que entres y empieces a dar clases ahí claro que esto es solo una fachada para que mantengas los ojos bien abiertos tengo entendido que las contra partes de las chicas están en esa misma escuela y me preocupa además de que Bell ayer ataco el arcade y tengo un mal presentimiento de que podría atacar la escuela en cualquier momento.

Blaine sabia lo listo que era su creador y acepto despues de todo sería divertido ser profesor de unos chiquillos ¿Qué tan difícil podría ser?. Mientras tanto en las cavernas de la desolación y crueldad se encontraba Him dando vueltas a sus pantallas con sus tenazas mientras se estaba postrado en su silla especial, Mojo estaba en su laboratorio trabajando en nuevas armas pero secretamente en una fórmula para anular los poderes de Bell quizá eso no la destruiría pero si ayudara a ganar tiempo, los chicos estaban en su habitación pensando en cómo matar a la tonta albina y esta estaba jugando con Gir.

Him no tenía una estrategia para quitarse del camino a Blaine pero tal vez ahí es donde los Ruddys entrarían en su plan, Bell podría aniquilar a las PPG y los Ruddys a Blaine ¿Por qué no? Despues de todo son hermanos mayores de Bell y deben protegerla, sonrió con malicia y los mando llamar para sus nuevas instrucciones.

A la mañana siguiente, las chicas estaban arreglándose para la escuela. —¿Creen que Blaine pase desapercibido como un estudiante universitario? — pregunto Burbuja curiosa.

—Yo espero que sea bueno en los deportes, me gustaría verlo en acción— comento Bellota emocionada, al fin tendría alguien con quien competir en cosas deportivas.

—¡Chicas! Recuerden el motivo del porque está aquí Blaine, nos ayudara a derrotar a Bell y aunque eso no me gusta tenemos que aceptar la idea pero estén atentas cualquier cosa hay que estar al pendiente de Bell— finalizo la conversación la líder.

Ese mismo día en la escuela, las clases fueron normales para los ruddys y las ppg hasta que a su salón entro el director. —Buenas tardes alumnos el día de hoy se incorpora a la escuela el profesor de inglés el joven Blaine, adelante profesor— dio la instrucción para que entrara el tipo de cabellera blanca.

Bombón y sus hermanas abrieron sus ojos como platos ¿iba a ser profesor de inglés? ¿y en la misma escuela? ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando? Primero los ruddys y ahora ¿el? A diferencia de sus compañeros que recibieron al profesor con un gran suspiro de enamoradas y no era para menos ya que el joven ahora vestía con una camisa de vestir blanca y un chaleco negro que le quedaba perfectamente, pantalón de vestir oscuro y zapatos que hacían juego muy bien lustrados, su cabello bien peinado y hasta porte tenía ese hombre.

—Buen día, es un placer conocerlos— saludo el albino aunque noto las miradas de las chicas y las compañeras de ellas, las de los jóvenes que era de cierta forma con recelo y los ruddys quienes lo miraron con cierta extrañes.

Durante la clase Boomer le arroja un papelito a Brick que le cae sobre su libreta, el líder lo voltea a ver discretamente y su hermano le hace la seña de que lea el papel Brick lo abre y dice "Oye este profesor ¿no te parece conocido? Además de que las PPG reaccionaron diferente a las niñas" al terminar de leer destruyo el papel y le respondió con un mensaje a su celular "Lo se idiota, pero es un tema que veremos despues".

Despues de las clases tenían unos minutos libres mismos que las PPG querían aprovechar para interrogar a Blaine pero este fue rodeado de sus alumnas con preguntas en relación a la tarea que les había dejado y claro que las adolescentes aprovecharían para sacarle información de si es soltero o casado etc.

Bombón se encontraba guardando unas cosas en su casillero cuando llega Dexter para conversar. —Hey Bombón ¿Qué hay? Supe que tienes nuevo profesor de inglés— dijo el pelirrojo curioso, la joven suspiro. —Si un tipo alto nada nada interesante— soltó sin mucho interés.

—¿Enserio? Porque todas las de mi salón hablan maravillas de ese profesor— dijo el joven quien se acomodó un poco los lentes y de cierta forma le alegro que a su amiga no le llamara la atención ese profesor.

Ambos emprendieron su camino rumbo a la salida del edificio ya que era su break para tomar algo de comer, en su trayecto se les unió Burbuja quien había ido al tocador y ahí se había topado con Robín ahora los 4 iban caminando y bromeando. —¡Hey! espérenos— grito un joven pecoso y cuando los cuatro se giraron vieron a Bellota y Mitch llegando con ellos.

Parecía que sería un día tranquilo pero los chicos no contaban que saliendo del edificio estando a nada de tocar la última escalera un rayo láser marca una línea recta frente a ellos rápidamente Bombón pone una mano a un lado para detener a Dexter, el mismo acto sucede con Bellota y Burbuja para proteger a sus amigos, cuando la líder alza la mirada mira a Bell desde los cielos. —¡Hola trio de idiotas! ¡Vine por mi revancha y esta vez las voy a matar! — les grito riendo.

Bellota y Burbuja intercambiaron miradas y no hubo necesidad de decir nada. —Robín, Mitch y Dexter váyanse a un lugar seguro, nosotras nos encargamos— dijo la rubia de coletas sin embargo ninguno quería dejarlas. —Pero… ¡ella esta loca! — exclamo la castaña, Burbuja tomo las manos de su amiga. —Te prometo que tendremos cuidado—

Bombón estaba con sus manos hechas puños conteniendo su enojo, si había algo que no toleraba era que se metieran en su territorio sagrado: la escuela.

—¡Cruzaste la línea maldita albina! ¡Pagaras caro! — le grito y rápidamente arrojo su mochila y emprendió el vuelo disparada para atacar a Bell quien en un ágil movimiento esquivo a Bombón y le lanzo un rayo láser haciéndola caer al piso con dolor, Bellota se abalanzo para luchar cuerpo a cuerpo con Bell, las 2 eran muy buenas bloqueando ataques pero en velocidad Bell era un poco más rápida. —Eres buena Bellota pero no lo suficiente— en un parpadear Bell estaba detrás de la pelinegra y la noquea dándole un golpe por la nuca, esa caía iba a estar muy fea de no ser porque Bombón atrapa a su hermana, Burbuja le lanza un súper eco que logra desestabilizar a Bell.

Esto hizo enfurecer a la albina. —¡Eres una debilucha! Con eso no me vas a vencer— le grito y fue directo hacia ella para golpearla en la cara, el movimiento fue tan rápido que Burbuja no pudo esquivarlo y salió volando unos cuantos metros con un feo aterrizaje, todos los estudiantes al ver la pelea salieron corriendo y esto llamo la atención de algunos profesores entre ellos Blaine.

Bell tenía sujetada a Burbuja de los cabellos en los aires. —¡Suéltame! ¡Me duele! — se quejó Burbuja pero la albina la golpeo con una espera blanca y la arrojo bruscamente al suelo impactando cercas de sus hermanas, Bombón la miro con enojo. —Ustedes no dan batalla, dan pena— fue lo que dialogo.

Bell prepara una gran esfera blanca para mandarla directo a las chicas, acabaría con ellas hoy y para siempre. —¡Es su fin! — exclamo lanzando la esfera la cual logro levantar una cortina de humo que cuando se disipo, Bell miro a su talón de Aquiles: Blaine con un campo de energía que los protegía.

—¡Nadie te invito a ti! — le grito pero Blaine en un parpadear ya se encontraba frente a frente de Bell. —No permitiré que lastimes a las chicas— dijo y acto seguido le solto un golpe el estómago tan fuerte que le saco el aire y la hizo descender lentamente, la chica cayó al piso de rodillas y sus brazos abrazaron su estómago. —Des…graciado…

—Solo estoy terminando lo que tu empezaste— le respondió, ella hizo una risa perversa. —Si fueras realmente de los buenos no golpearas a una niña ¿Qué clase de hombre le pega a una mujer? ¡Basura! — le grito enojada.

El suelta una risa. —Oh vamos nena ¿me guardas rencor por eso? Déjame decirte que estamos en pleno siglo XXI y la equidad de genero ya es oficial así que es válido golpearte si te portas mal y me causas problemas.

Him miraba más que colérico la escena y en eso decide llamar a los ruddys. —¡En donde diablos están! ¡Bell los necesita! ¡Muevan su estúpido trasero a la batalla! ¡Rápido miserables sabandijas! — les grito a los 3 por el comunicador que Mojo tenia para tener contacto con ellos, una vez les dijo su mensaje le arrojo el comunicador a Mojo. —Tus hijos son unos inútiles, no sé si hice bien en revivirlos— finalizo antes de el simio aliento de banana saliera de la habitación.

Mojo solo entro a su habitación y se puso a trabajar más rápido en la fórmula para destruir a Bell teniendo la esperanza de que destruyéndola pudieran derrotar a Him.

Regresando a la batalla de Blaine y Bell, ambos empezaron a lanzarse esferas blancas que creaban pequeñas explosiones pero en un descuido de Bell una le iba a dar en la cara sin embargo Brick se puso frente a ella y con una mano lanzo esa esfera a un árbol. —Oye imbécil no sabías que a las niñas no se les pega— le dijo Brick cruzado de brazos.

Blaine alzo una ceja intrigado mientras que las PPG se ponían a un lado de su hermano mayor, Butch y Boomer se ponían a un lado de Brick.

—Bombon _querida_ ¿Quiénes son esos idiotas? — cuestiono, Los ruddys al ver el termino tan amistoso que utilizo con la líder los hizo sospechar y de cierta forma molesto a Brick. —Son nuestras contra partes y se han vuelto un problema, larga historia.

—Lo que importa ahora es patear traseros, ya estamos parejos 4 v.s 4— dijo Bellota tronando sus nudillos.

—¡Yo quiero al güero! ¡yo escojo al güero! — grito emocionada Burbuja, y sus hermanas la miraron extrañada, Blaine simplemente sonrió. —Bien creo que lo justo sería que yo luchara con Bell y ustedes con sus contra partes…— antes de que continuara Bombón le advierte. —Blaine estamos en mi territorio sagrado, hay que llevarlos lejos.

Los ruddys al ver tal acercamiento los hizo rabiar ¿Quién diablos era ese tipo?.

_—¿Quién carajos es ese profesor imbécil?_ — exclamaron los ruddys al recordar que era el docente de su clase de inglés.

Continuara…

* * *

**Es todo por hoy.**

**Besos y abrazos.**

**¿Reviews?**

**Quiero darle un agradecimiento especial a **_Paola823._

**De no ser por ella creo que habria tardado mas en actualizar la historia, espero que el capitulo te guste! Y si me ayudan con un comentario de que les parecio el episodio se los agradeceria mucho! Se que tal vez no soy la mejor narrando batallas pero pronto se vienen las escenas de amor! y espero una batalla epica de los chicos y las chicas contra Him! ****espérenla****!.**


	6. Chapter 6 V TREGUA

**_Advertencia: Las PPG no me pertenecen y con PPG quiero decir a sus personajes y demás dicho esto no violo ninguna ley de derechos de autor._**

**_Nombre: _**8 protagonistas, 4 estelas de colores y un sentimiento: Amor

* * *

**_Capitulo: V " ¿Tregua?"_**

* * *

_—¿Quién carajos es ese profesor imbécil?_ — exclamaron los ruddys al recordar que era el docente de su clase de inglés.

El comentario es escuchado por el albino quien los mira con el ceño fruncido. —¡Hey! Más respeto a sus mayores mocosos— dialogo Blaine pero lo dijo más en broma que en tono molesto en respuesta el líder de los ruddys le chasquea la lengua. —Oye Bell ¿podrás encargarte de ese imbécil o nos encargamos? — le cuestionó el joven de grandes ojos carmesí, la ojiperla lo miro con desafío. —¿Bromeas verdad? — fue su respuesta.

Ni los hermanos junto con c Bell le quitaban la mirada a Blaine, la joven trono sus nudillos. —Ese bastardo es mío, yo misma lo matare— dijo dando un paso enfrente quedando a la par con sus hermanos, en el rostro de Butch se dibuja una sonrisa. —Vaya tienes agallas, me agrada eso— comento.

Boomer por su lado la observo algo preocupado y la albina no dejo pasar esto desapercibido así que le regreso la mira y le esbozo una risa. —Estaré bien, confía.

El menor de los ruddys sintió algo que no había sentido jamás ¿Qué era esa sensación? Era una necesidad de proteger a Bell de todo peligro en especial de Blaine como si realmente fuera una hermana pequeña a la que los hermanos mayores tienen la tarea de cuidar, de ese modo se sentía Boomer sin embargo sacudió su cabeza y le asintió a la ojiperla. ¿Sera que Bell no es tan mala como ellos pensaron en un principio?

Sin más interrupciones en el cielo se lograron divisar 8 estelas de colores a los pocos segundos se observó cómo se iban separando de 2 en 2, las estelas rojas tomaron un camino, las verdes otro rumbo, las azules uno distinto y las estelas blancas diferente camino, la idea de las PPG y Blaine era llevar a los chicos malos lejos de los civiles.

0o0o0 Blaine V.S Bell 0o0o0o

La batalla de los blancos se estaba llevando a cabo en una playa cerrada por reparaciones, ahí estaban ambos jóvenes viéndose fijamente, frente a frente. —Es una pena…

Dijo el chico de cabellera blanca algo decepcionado si fuera conocido a Bell en otras circunstancias la habría invitado a ir por helado, realmente parecía relajado por la batalla no le causaba molestia luchar con su contraparte. —¿De qué rayos hablas idiota? — le cuestiono ella al no entender las palabras de ese tipo.

—Es una pena que una chica tan linda como tú tenga tanta maldad— le dijo sin quitarle la mirada y noto como el rostro de la joven tomo un color carmín. —Cie… ¡cierra la boca idiota! — le respondió y empezó a correr hacia el para golpearlo en su cara perfecta… ¡espera! ¿Bell admite que tiene un oponente guapo? Mientras la chica corría hacia su rival ella sacudió su cabeza ¡esos pensamientos mafufos tenían que irse! Cuando estaba por acertarle un golpe en el rostro este es detenido por la mano de Blaine y justo detiene con la otra una patada que quiso darle la albina. —¿No entiendes cierto? — le pregunto.

—¡Cállate! — le grito y rápidamente lo alejo con un rayo láser sin embargo ese Blaine desaparece de la vista de la albina y reaparece detrás de ella sujetándola de ambos manos contra su espalda dejándola inmóvil acto seguido el joven ojiperla peligrosamente acerca sus labios al odio izquierdo de Bell.

—Bell yo soy más listo que Brick, más fuerte que Butch y tengo más valentía que Boomer así como tú con las PPG, _nunca podrás derrotarme_— una vez terminada su frase la solto con algo de fuerza haciendo que ella perdiera el equilibrio y se callera frente en la arena ocasionado que se le metiera un poco a la boca cuando se incorporó empezó a escupirla y lo miro molesta en cambio Blaine le mostro una cara de compasión. —Vamos ríndete linda, no quiero arruinar ese bello rostro.

La ojiperla rabio y se sacudió su vestido. —¡Jamás! Me importa muy poco si eres mejor que esos 3 tarados, te juro por mi vida que te destruiré Blaine— le exclamo segura a lo que en respuesta consiguió una risa ladina por parte del joven de ojos grisáceos. —Lo admito Bell, quizá lo logres con tu belleza peligrosa pero hoy no querida— dijo y en unos segundos un clon del albino la sorprende detrás golpeándola en la nuca y dejándola noqueada, ella cae entre los brazos del clon.

—Es muy bonita— dijo el clon, Blaine por su parte se limito a mirar unos segundos y suspiro. —Es una lástima que sea mala— dijo y acto seguido se acercó para que su clon le entregara a la chica en brazos al estilo princesa y este en cuestión de segundos desaparece, el albino la recuesta en la cálida arena de una manera que pareciera que Bell era su muñequita de porcelana y no quería que se lastimara por nada del mundo por el momento tenía que irse y dejar a _su muñequita_.

Segundos después se mira en el cielo una estela blanca, era Blaine. —Espero que las chicas estén bien…— dijo para si mientras se dirigía a la casa del profesor.

0o0o0 Boomer V.S Burbuja 0o0o0

Los azules habían emprendido su vuelo y aterrizaron en una isla muy pequeñita (al estilo de las caricaturas, de esas donde solo hay una palma y poco espacio para caminar) lejos de toda civilización más que nada para que no hubieran civiles lastimados, se miraron directo a los ojos y ambos se sonrojaron ya que recordaron su beso. —Me gustas Boomer— confeso la joven de coletas rubias.

El menor de los ruddys se rasco la nuca ¿Cómo podía responderle a su contra parte? De algún tiempo para aca era pasaba que Boomer había empezado a sentir onda por Burbuja pero… ¿Cómo decirle de un dia a otro "hey tú me gustas, salgamos"? Él era súper tímido y temía al rechazo con las señoritas aunque hasta la fecha ninguna se había negado a salir con él o más bien él no se había negado ya que ellas siempre eran las que tomaban la iniciativa el solo trataba de seguir la educación que el aliento de banana le enseño.

—Am… tú también me gustas y mucho— fueron las palabras que salieron del rubio, Burbuja abrió sus ojos como plato sorprendida, tanto había soñado con el momento en que su contra parte se le declarara la verdad es que lo esperaba diferente, con flores con música ya saben… "romántico" pero conociendo a los ruddys esto era perfecto, ella no se pensó 2 veces y empezó a correr para abrazarlo, Boomer sonrió y extendió sus brazos para recibirla, apenas sintió el cuerpo de la chica la envolvió en un abrazo y dio unos giros con ella.

—¡Boomer! Me voy a marear— bromeo la rubia, cuando el joven se detuvo, sus miradas se conectaron nuevamente y el mundo pareció detenerse para los 2 poco a poco fueron acercando sus rostros y sellaron ese momento tan especial con un tierno beso, Boomer la tomo de las caderas y la acerco más, quería sentirla por completo, disfrutar todo lo que se pudiera de ese momento, ella por su lado rodeo su cuello con sus delgados brazos y sus dedos empezaron a jugar con los cabellos de Boomer, ese momento era de ellos 2.

0o0o0o Butch V.S Bellota 0o0o0

Los verdes no perdieron el tiempo y empezaron a luchar en una estación de tren abandonada, ya llevaban varios vagones destruidos y ninguno de los 2 quería ceder aunque realmente Butch estaba conteniendo todo su poder y peleaba con un nivel aceptable para Bellota pero no quería lastimarla aunque de niño le daba igual "sin piedad" era lo que pensaba sin embargo ahora no… Sospechaba que las tonterías de su hermano menor se le estaban pegando. Le gustaba tener el poder cuando se trataba de luchar con Bellota, ella tenía todo lo que buscaba en una mujer, hermosa, muy fuerte, que le gusten los deportes y sobre todo tiene esos hermosos ojos esmeralda que lo vuelven loco.

Trataba de entender porque todas las mujeres con las que había estado tenían 2 caracterizas: cabello oscuro y ojos esmeraldas ¿sería Bellota la culpable?. No quiso distraerse tanto en la batalla así que emprendió el vuelo para meterse en un vagón que estaba a unos cuantos metros y fue seguido por la chica más ruda que nunca había conocido en su corta vida.

Cuando Bellota se adentró en el vagón no miro a nadie, estaba vacío. —¿Dónde estará ese imbécil? — dijo mientras seguía caminando y mirando minuciosamente los asientos. —¡Bellota! ¡Lenguaje! — le grito y esta joven al mirar hacia arriba logro divisar a Butch con tenia una sonrisa perversa y se dejó caer sobre Bellota acorralándola entre el piso y el.

Rápidamente sujeto ambas manos de Bellota y las coloco ligeramente arriba de su cabeza, ella lo mira enojada. —¿Crees que eso me detendrá? — le pregunto y sin dejar que respondiera empezó a lanzar rayos laser que Butch esquivaba fácilmente moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro, lo único que lograba Bellota era crearle hoyos al techo del vagón.

Butch quería que ella lo dijera. —Bellota ¿y si dejas de resistirte? — le pregunto sonriendo travieso, ella frunció el ceño. —¿De qué hablas idiota?.

—Deja de pelear y hagamos algo más divertido— dialogo el joven al mirar que la chica seguía forcejeando con él.

La joven dejo de luchar por unos segundos ya que no pudo evitar pensar en hacer travesuras con Butch y su rostro se puso rojo como tomate, se imaginó haciendo el amor con su contra parte ¡No podía creerlo!. —¡Eres un cerdo Butch! — le grito ella aun sonrojada.

Butch sonrió con perversión. —Eres una sucia Bellota ¿pensaste en hacer el delicioso conmigo? Me encantaría que gritaras mi nombre pero me refería a algo como el futbol o incluso el ajedrez— explico el joven de ojos esmeraldas, logro que Bellota se sintiera avergonzada. —¡Quítate de encima Butch! Además no seas tonto _JAMAS_ haría el amor con alguien como tú — le grito.

El joven de cabellera rebelde opaca se sintió ofendido ¿Cómo que "jamás"? Digo no era por presumir pero las chicas con las que ha estado no se han quejado, fruncio el ceño pensando rápidamente en que Bellota se pudiera entregar a un estúpido como el profesor de inglés. —Ah… y ¿con quién si lo harías? ¿Con el imbécil del profesor Blaine? — le cuestiono con enojo en su voz y la ojiesmeralda no lo paso desapercibido.

_—¿El que tiene que ver?_ — fue la pregunta que se cruzó por la cabeza de Bellota pero entonces entendió todo ¡Butch sentía celos de su hermano mayor Blaine! Entonces se aprovecharía de esto para ver qué es lo que su contra parte haría y de una vez por todas a ver si ya la soltaba. —Pues déjame decirte que el profesor es muy guapo y debe besar rico— fue lo primero que se le ocurrió pero lo que Bellota no sabía era que estaba empezando un juego que no sabía muy bien jugarlo.

El ojiesmeralda se enojó aún más, el solo pensar en la idea de que SU Bellota estuviera con ese estúpido le molestaba y mucho. —Nadie besa mejor que yo nena— le dijo y antes de que la muchacha pudiera responder Butch la callo con un beso salvaje y rudo cosa que confundió a Bellota bueno no tanto ya que si su contra parte sentía celos era porque tal vez sentía atracción por ella pero no esperaba que…. ¡la besara!

Bellota trato de pensar con la cabeza y encontrar una forma de quitarse a Butch pero a sus 16 años digamos que sus ganas pudieron más y termino rendida, le correspondió el beso y dejo forcejear con Butch.

0o0o0 Brick V.S Bombón 0o0o0

Los rojos llevaban alrededor de 15 minutos luchando y parecía que la líder estaba cansándose mientras que Brick estaba bien fresco, ella estaba a unos metros de su contra parte y tenía una gota de sudor corriendo por su rostro mientras que Brick tenía una gota estilo anime en su nuca. —Bombón te estoy pidiendo que me escuches ¡carajo! — le dijo algo irritado ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan terca?.

—¡No! Ustedes tienen la culpa de todo esto ¿Por qué carajos reclutaron a Bell? ¿Qué pretenden con ella? — cuestiono la líder tratando de pensar que plan malévolo tenían sus contra partes, el joven negó con la cabeza. —¡Nosotros no fuimos! Fue Him.

Y por unos segundos Bombon bajo la guardia ¿Him? ¿Qué tenía que ver en todo esto?. —¿Qué planea? Es obvio que quiere aniquilarnos pero ¿y después? Y más vale que seas sincero — le pregunto a Brick seria.

El líder de ruddys alzo sus manos en señal de que se rinde y dando a entender que llevara la fiesta en paz, ella dudosa dejo su posición de batalla y se acercó a Brick, ambos tomaron asiento en el piso para después que el joven de ojos rojos la miraba serio. —No se los detalles pero Him trama algo grande que no solo involucra a Townsville si no a todo el mundo, creo a Bell para quitarlas del camino pero eso no lo voy a permitir— explicaba el joven, con lo último Bombón lo miro y alzo una ceja.

—¿Por qué? — dijo ella, Brick sabía a qué se refería con ese "porque".

El joven se puso algo nervioso y esquivo la mirada de la líder. —Es obvio… nosotros los ruddys seremos quienes las exterminen— confeso algo dudoso de su propia respuesta, ella lo miro con una leve sonrisa. —¿Seguro que es eso Brick Him? No creas que he notado que y ano peleas al cien de tu fuerza— la ojirosada quería averiguar más sobre su contra parte, le divertía que podía molestarlo ¿Espera le divierte molestar a Brick?.

—Bueno el punto no es ese rosadita, solo te estoy informando de la situación que se aproxima, le pedimos a Mojo que nos ayudara en un plan para destruir a Bell…— explicaba el joven de gorra roja.

—Brick…

—¿Qué?.

Ella lo mira muy seria. —¿Qué vas a ganar con esto?

—_Que tú estés con vida_— pensó el chico sin embargo no lo dijo. —Ya te dije que yo seré quien te patee en trasero rosadita— le respondió, la chica asintió.

—Bien, viendo las circunstancias creo que deberíamos hacer una tregua— sugiere la líder de las PPG y le extiende la mano a Brick.

—Sera temporal Bombón, solo hasta encontrar una forma de derrotar a Him y quitar del camino a Bell o más bien que ella no sea un peligro para nuestros planes— explico acto seguido se puso de pie y le ofreció su mano a Bombón para ayudarla a levantarse.

—¿Tenemos un trato? — pregunto ella a lo que Brick asintió. —Por cierto rosadita... — dialogo Brick y acto seguido se acercó a la líder de PPG peligrosamente acorralándola en una pared. —¿Q…Que? — fue lo único que salió de la PPG.

—Que te quede bien claro, tú eres solo _mía _y no me gusta compartir, si miro a ese profesor muy cercas de mi territorio lo pagara caro— dijo y a los segundos le planto un beso en la mejilla y emprendió el vuelo dejando a una líder muy confundida y con su corazón acelerado mil ocho mil.

Continuara…

* * *

**Es todo por hoy.**

**Besos y abrazos.**

****¿Reviews?****

**Paola823:** Muchas gracias por tus comentarios espero que este capitulo te guste mucho! por que ya se viene mas escenas de estos acercamientos!

**Ruany54**** :** Muchas gracias! espero que este capi sea de tu agrado! espero verte comentando los demás caps y que te gusten mucho!


End file.
